Generally speaking, conventional heat-dissipating apparatus is composed of a heat sink and a fan disposed in the heat sink for absorbing heat in central processing unit (CPU) and blowing or guiding air flow to dissipate heat. As the computer technology progresses, equipments and devices in personal computer field substantially vary. Multimedia logic arithmetic process data become much huge and operating speed becomes relatively faster. Accordingly, the operation temperature of inner equipments of personal computers and integrated circuit devices lend to increase, and sometimes, even chips in the interface cards may generate huge heat when operating. Therefore, normal operations may possibly be influenced if heat can not be timely dissipated. It will also result in low operating speed or damage its operating life. That is, conventional heat-dissipating apparatus is not really useful for dissipating heat,
Accordingly, designers in the field provides a heat-dissipating apparatus, disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 505379, including a substrate; a plurality of heat sink fins, said heat sink fins are set up straight and are spaced at intervals on the substrate, and each of heat sink fins has a plurality of first protrusions and a plurality of second protrusions, adjacent first protrusions and second protrusions connect together in the form of successive waves.
Meanwhile, the heat-dissipating apparatus, disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 504132, includes a heat sink with a base underneath, disposed on metal materials, which is characterized in that: a arc-shaped air flow channel is disposed between the heat sink fins. A base is formed from the arc-shaped air flow channel between each of the heat sink fins to the bottom of th metal materials. Due to the arc-shaped air flow channel, the base becomes a partition with arc-shaped sides.
Even though the above heat-dissipating apparatuses have capacity of dissipating heat, the heat-dissipating apparatus is only composed of a single heat sink cooperating with a fan. The dissipation capacity of this kind of heat-dissipating apparatus can be improved slightly, even with different constructions. Therefore, when the fan above the heat sink leads air flow to the heat sink, the air flow will blow right down. Since the heat sink mentioned above has a plurality of crossed channels, when the air flow blow to the bottom of the heat sink, the air flow will rebound from the bottom of the heat sink. Thus, the airflow will be dispersed in the crossed channels. Some part of the heat sink can not be blown by air flow, and therefore, some parts of the heat sink are not heat-dissipated. Accordingly, the above method of dissipating heat is not useful and can not dissipate heat fully. Low operating efficiency and crash conditions still occur due to overheat of CPU. That is, the conventional method is insufficient for user's needs. The conventional construction is also not effective for realistic practice.